intellego
by kanzura
Summary: Aku mengerti dia; mengetahui seberapa besar luka yang menganga dalam hatinya. Aku tahu, terlalu mudah bagi orang-orang untuk mengatakan; 'hei, sudah, lupakan saja dendammu, ada aku di sini, mari memulai hidup baru bersama.' Terlalu mudah. / AU.


Tak peduli betapa keras aku memaki, hidup tak pernah juga ramah padaku. Tak juga kasihan ia berikan padaku; makluk busuk yang telah Tuhan cipta entah untuk apa. Mungkin aku tercipta untuk menjadi sampah, cameo dalam drama dunia, atau antagonis yang kelak tersingkir oleh si baik.

Dunia yang katanya memuji si baik nyatanya juga tak seputih harapan. Manusia diciptakan sebagai makluk cerdas, merangkap licik. Munafik jika mengutamakan kebaikan. Karena dunia sudah sebusuk ini.

Karena ego telah tertanam dalam naluri.

Dan aku; yang telah menjadi busuk dan tak berarti semenjak dilahirkan dari rahim seorang jalang, tak juga berniat merambah kebaikan dunia yang semu.

Hitam adalah jalanku, mau sebagaimana aku berusaha keluar dari lingkaran hitam ini, takdirku adalah menjadi sampah dalam panggung dunia.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

disc; I don't own Naruto , Masashi Kishimoto does.

no bennefits or commercial advantages had been taken from making this fanfiction.

warn; possibly ooc, pendek, lebay.

a/n;

ini draft dari 2014 yang terbelengkalai sebegitu lama ... kok berasa jadi agak basi (?) :"

.

.

enjoy!

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Aku melihat hitam dalam pandang itu.

Dua kelereng kelam terhias luka dan dendam.

Saat itu adalah satu hari penuh hujan dan petir. Rumah—yang lebih seperti gubuk—milikku tiba-tiba diketuk dengan irama yang tergesah. Aku membuka pintu peyot itu tanpa curiga. Menemukan sesosok pemuda berambut pekat yang basah oleh hujan. Jaket bertudung sewarna langit malam terlihat basah kuyup, sepatunya hanyalah sepatu hitam buluk yang sedikit menganga pada bagian depannya. Pandangan matanya tajam dan dingin.

Aku tak bergidik ngeri—terlalu terbiasa menghadapi orang-orang mengerikan, yang mungkin mengancam hidupku—hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku penuh tanya.

Kuakui pada detik itu aku sedikit terpesona, dan dalam diam aku bertanya-tanya; adakah selain dendam dan luka dalam pancaran mata kelam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Namanya adalah Sasuke. Tak pernah kuketahui siapa marganya. Aku pun tak begitu peduli, karena untuk apa sebuah marga jika keluarga dan nama baik pun tak kami miliki? Aku, yang tak pernah mengenal siapa ayahku pun, tak begitu penasaran apa si laki-laki brengsek tak bertanggung jawab itu masih hidup atau sudah membusuk di neraka.

Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda yang diberkahi wajah rupawan dan otak yang cerdas.

 _Dia seorang buronan._

Ketika pertama kali memperkenalkan dirinya, aku tak begitu terkejut dengan fakta bahwa ia adalah seorang buronan. Toh, tak ada satupun orang baik yang akan berkeliaran di daerah sini; tempat kumuh di mana para mafia bertransaksi, dan protitusi berkembang subur. Tak pernah juga ada orang baik-baik yang sengaja mengetuk pintu rumahku ini. Di sini adalah tempat yang terlalu busuk untuk orang-orang berbudi baik.

"Kau si _Peracun Darah_ , _'kan?"_ Begitu caranya memulai percakapan. Begitu _to the point_ dan tepat sasaran seperti tamu-tamuku yang lain.

Aku mengangguk singkat dengan ekspresi datar. Itulah julukanku di khalayak dunia bawah tanah. Aku seorang pembuat racun dan peracik narkotika yang handal. Namaku sudah banyak dikenal sebagai peracun profesional. Para mafia narkoba sudah sering menyewa jasaku.

"Namamu Karin."

Ada sedikit keterkejutan dalam diriku saat ia dengan tenang menyebut nama asliku. Aku menatap kedua manik kelam itu, berjengit samar dari balik kacamata berbingkai cokelatku. Kewaspadaanku secara otomatis meningkat, was-was jika orang di hadapanku bukan menginginkan jasaku; melainkan keberadaan diriku di balik jeruji besi.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu." Pemuda itu—Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, aku menatap lengan itu dengan heran.

"Datanglah bersamaku ..." Aku kembali menatap kedua manik kelamnnya. Dan tatapan itu seolah memenjarakanku.

"... _Karin_."

Aku telah terjebak.

Tak ada bujuk rayu serta janji manis yang ia umbar, namun detik itu tanganku tanpa sadar terangkat begitu saja untuk menyambutnya.

Aku datang kepadanya; menyerah pada kuasa magis yang membuatku terpikat —terikat pada belenggu rasa yang tak mampu kumengerti.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Keluarganya mati._

Itu adalah fakta yang cukup membuatku bergetar untuk alasan yang tak mampu aku ketahui sebabnya, padahal aku sudah sering berhadapan langsung dengan kematian.

Sasuke menceritakannya padaku dengan nada datar, entah mungkin ia memang kuat, atau mungkin juga ia hanya berjuang terlihat kuat.

Fakta itu baru ia ceritakan setelah sudah enam bulan kami pertama kali bertemu. Selain diriku, nyatanya Sasuke juga merekrut anggota lainnya yang satu paham dengannya untuk membentuk kelompok pembunuh bayaran.

Aku diam, mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita masa lalu Sasuke yang ternyata memang kelam. Suigetsu yang biasanya brengsek dan kurang ajar pun sekarang terdiam. Juga Juugo yang menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh simpatik.

Ayah dan ibunya dibunuh saat usianya baru menginjak tujuh tahun. Kakaknya kabur meninggalkan rumah, dan akhirnya dibunuh juga oleh pembunuh keluarga Sasuke.

Ayahnya memang seorang pemimpin _yakuza_ yang cukup berada. Hal itu cukup untuk menjelaskan kenapa ada orang yang mau repot-repot menyingkirkan eksistensi keluarganya dari dunia ini.

Ia sebatang kara.

Dari sanalah aku tahu, asal tatapan dendam yang menguar dari pandangan Sasuke.

Aku tertawa penuh ironi dalam hati, nasib kami berempat tak jauh berbeda.

 _Kami adalah manusia buangan._

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya gawat. Suara sirine yang mengaung keras dan para pria berseragam yang berlari menyisir lokasi. Polisi-polisi itu datang di waktu yang sangat tepat untuk menangkap kawananku. Beruntung keahlianku bersembunyi membuatku selamat dari jeblosan ke balik jeruji besi.

Saat itu adalah tengah malam, di mana aku dan kawananku menerobos masuk kedalam wilayah sekelompok _yakuza._ Kami mengendap kesini untuk mengincar nyawa sang pemimpin _yakuza._ Namun sial, polisi keparat itu keburu datang dan mengacaukan segalanya.

Aku menunggu hingga merasa keadaan telah aman. Tak menunggu waktu lama lagi, aku segera pergi ke tempat yang dijanjikan sebagai tempat pertemuan kami berempat.

Saat aku melihat Sasuke, aku melihat gusar dan frustasi dari pancaran mata itu.

Pancaran haus akan kekuatan itu membekukanku.

 **.**

 **.**

Tak perlu melirik jam untuk menyimpulkan seberapa larut sekarang. Hujan masih terus turun dengan deras di luar sana. Membuat suasana di rumahku sedikit basah, lantaran bocor dari atap yang tua.

Aku menunggu dengan bosan. Televisi tua yang ada di ruang depan tak lagi kunyalakan untuk menepis bosan, justru televisi itu tengah nyaman berlindung dari bocor di bawah kain tua yang kuletakan.

Petir menyahut-nyahut lantang dari luar. Dinding rumahku yang tak begitu tebal tak mampu menghalau suara berisik itu.

Aku tak pernah takut pada petir, hanya saja sekarang aku tengah mengkhawatirkan salah satu penghuni rumahku, yang kini tak kunjung kembali.

Ketika derit kasar pintu yang dibuka terdengar, aku tak bisa menahan kelegaan melihat pria berambut mencuat itu muncul dengan baju basah kuyup. Wajahnya yang makin tampan akibat basah membuat aku merasa gemas dan ingin sekali mencubitnya keras. Tapi gengsilah yang menahanku. Dan aku berusaha bersikap galak seperti biasa lagi.

"Bodoh. Kemana saja kau?" Aku memaki keras. Sebal juga dibuat khawatir berjam-jam oleh si pria es tak tahu diri.

"Bertemu seseorang."

Aku mengernyit. Lalu merubah ekspresiku menjadi datar. "Orang itu lagi?" tanyaku.

 _"Hn."_ Sasuke meletakan tas hitamnya di lantai, di dekat lemari kayu.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya," ucapku ketus. Nada ketidaksukaan itu sengaja kutunjukan.

Sasuke telak mengabaikanku dengan pergi ke dapur mencari segelas air.

"Obito itu anggota Akatsuki." Aku mengikutinya ke dapur. Menatap ia tajam. Berdiri di mulut pintu sambil berkacak pinggang dan berupaya bersikap galak. "Ia pasti akan memanfaatkanmu, cepat atau lambat."

Pemuda berambut kelam itu tak juga menatapku. "Justru itulah yang kuinginkan," jawabnya lugas.

"Idiot!" Aku memaki tak senang. Kegusaran tak mampu lagi kutahan. "Kau sangat bodoh, Sasuke!"

Aku marah. Kenapa Sasuke yang biasanya cerdas jadi sebodoh ini?! Aku ingin memakinya, menamparnya agar ia segera sadar. Namun tak bisa kurealisasikan ketika aku mengingat kembali posisiku.

Sasuke mengabaikan umpatan kasarku padanya. Ia hanya membalas dengan tenang seolah sumbu kesabarannya dalam menghadapiku begitu panjang, "Dengan begitu aku akan lebih mudah membalas dendam dengan orang itu, dengan bantuan mereka."

Aku mengerut tak suka.

"Aku akan membalaskan dendam keluargaku pada Danzou."

 _Lagi,_ kulihat hanya dendam dan amarah yang terpancar dari kedua iris kelam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mengenalnya sebagai Pein. Seorang pemimpin kelompok mafia terpandang; Akatsuki.

Tak perlu untuk menjadi jenius, untuk menyimpulkan alasan kedatangannya ke sini, dan pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke yang terlihat begitu serius.

Aku menyenderkan tubuhku pada tiang berkarat di tepi jalan. Terlalu lelah untuk mengintip pembicaraan mereka yang tak mampu kudengar dari jarak sekian.

Aku khawatir.

 _Sangat khawatir._

 **.**

 **.**

Pundak tegap itu terlihat kokoh dan rapuh di saat yang bersamaan, aku menatap pemuda itu dalam diam.

"Jangan." Aku berucap tenang. Berjuang menahan getir dalam nada suaraku.

Tak ada respon seperti yang kuharap. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh kearahku.

"Kau tidak perlu pergi," lanjutku lagi.

Sasuke diam, tak juga membalas.

Aku memutuskan untuk mendekat; berupaya memaksa dia untuk menatapku dan berhenti mengabaikanku. Mungkin setelah itu aku akan menampar wajah tampannya agar ide bodohnya segera pergi meninggalkan otak cemerlangnya. Persetan dengan semua, aku hanya ingin ia kembali menjadi pribadi yang kukenal; seseorang yang realistis dan selalu menjadi pilar bagiku, Suigetsu, dan Juugo.

Namun ketika langkahku bahkan belum mencapai dia, pemuda itu sudah membuka suaranya.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi," desis Sasuke.

Aku bergeming. Lidahku seolah kelu. Terlalu bingung harus berkata apa.

 _Aku mengerti dia_ ; mengenalnya dan segala kisah masa lalunya yang berat.

Aku tahu tujuan hidupnya, aku tahu alasan kenapa ia tidak menyerah untuk terus bernapas di dunia ini.

 _Aku mengerti._

Tapi dia yang sekarang ... apa dia masihlah Sasuke yang selama bertahun-tahun ini terus bersamaku? Karena yang kurasakan darinya sekarang hanyalah aura membunuh, kebencian yang seolah mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Membuat udara di sekitarku terasa begitu berat dan sesak.

"Itu berbahaya." Akhirnya hanya kata itu yang mampu kuucapkan. _Salah,_ bukan itu yang seharusnya kuucapkan.

"Aku tak peduli. Setelah ini, aku mati pun, aku tak peduli."

Aku menggeleng. Tak ada air mata yang menggenangi pipiku, menangis seperti orang bodoh bukanlah diriku.

Tapi rasa sakit itu masih ada. Sesak dan takut. Kalut yang tak kunjung mereda. Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat, melampiaskan emosi yang tengah berkecamuk.

Sasuke ada di sana; di perbatasan antara dunia kami yang masih abu-abu dengan dunia kelam yang tak berujung.

Ia telah siap pergi; memasuki dunia paling busuk, melepas segala nurani; _menjadi orang lain._

Harusnya aku berkata _'jangan'._ Harusnya aku menariknya. Menahannya pergi, berupaya membuat ia lupa akan dendam.

 _Tapi aku tak punya alasan yang kuat._

Aku mengerti dia; mengetahui seberapa besar luka yang menganga dalam hatinya. Aku tahu, terlalu mudah bagi orang-orang untuk mengatakan; _'hei, sudah, lupakan saja dendammu, ada aku di sini, mari memulai hidup baru bersama.'_

Terlalu mudah.

Karena aku, orang yang bertahun-tahun hidup di dunia yang kelam ini, sadar; betapa dunia membenci kami, dan kami membenci dunia.

Aku mengerti dia, paham akan perasaannya, dan aku membiarkan ia pergi, mengejar arti dari hidupnya; tujuannya yang membuat ia masih bernapas hingga kini.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam sudah menjelang. Namun aku belum juga sampai di rumahku.

Diantara gelapnya malam, aku menyusuri gang-gang sempit yang seolah membentuk labirin.

Namun suara berisik dari arah barat sukses menghancurkan ketenanganku.

Aku tahu adalah bodoh mengikuti rasa penasaranku yang tidak beralasan. Pertengkaran adalah hal lazim di wilayah ini.

Namun kali ini aku merasa begitu penasaran. Aku merasa seperti ada kekuatan magis yang menarikku untuk mendekat ke sana, seperti magnet.

Aku berjalan mengendap-endap.

Mengintip dari balik tikungan.

Dan menemukan orang itu di sana. Diantara ceceran mayat dan genangan darah yang menjijikan. Aku tak bisa menjerit ketika menemukan sebuah kepala yang terpenggal lepas dari tubuh.

Sasuke mengeluarkan pisaunya; ujung tajamnya terlihat berkilat di bawah cahaya bulan. Tanpa ampun, ia menebaskan pisau itu ke tubuh lawan d idepannya.

Cipratan darah memenuhi pandangku.

Detik berikutnya, pandangannya tanpa sengaja teralih ke arahku.

Di antara cahaya redupnya malam, samar, aku melihat kedua kelereng hitam itu terhias kelam dan kelam. Tak ada emosi lagi. Hanya gelap.

 _Benci._

 _Menyerah._

Itu ... _bukan Sasuke._

Aku tidak mengenali pandangan dingin itu; terasa begitu asing.

"Pergi." Sasuke berucap datar, suaranya terdengar rendah.

"Pergi, atau kubunuh kau."

Aku ingin meraih tangan itu, mengatakan _; 'hei, ayo kembali, jangan pergi terlalu lama, bodoh!'_

 _Tapi terlambat._

Sasuke sudah dilahap habis oleh kebencian.

Pria itu sudah mati.

 _Jiwa pria itu sudah mati._

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin seharusnya sejak dulu aku menahan lengannya, dan berkata _; 'jangan, itu salah, Sasuke'._

Tapi ... orang busuk sepertiku, apa bisa menahannya? Apa mampu aku menjernihkan hatinya yang keruh akan kekejaman dunia?

Aku hanya mampu mengerti dirinya, menemani ia, dan berbagi duka yang tak kunjung surut dari hati ini.

Jangan mengharapkan kebaikan dari manusia yang telah ditendang dunia; diperlakukan layaknya sampah, dipaksa membuang nurani demi bernapas.

 **.**

 **.**

Kenyataanya; kami bukanlah kalian, orang-orang yang lahir dengan cinta, dan tumbuh dengan kasih sayang. Tak ada hitam dan putih dalam dunia kami— _hanya abu-abu._ Karena budi kami tak pernah lahir dan tumbuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _intellego—i understand._

.

 **end.**


End file.
